User blog:Dionisio Garcia/Just an idea
So I've thought about maybe doing something a bit different... I thought about maybe having a Featured User-style thing. And also a Featured Character-style thing as well. As for how to choose the winners for those, there's 2 possible options I have at the moment. (I'll take suggestions if anyone has any for how we could do it) Option 1, voting from the users on a list. (Note: users won't be able to vote for themselves or their own characters) Option 2, I have a random wheel selector I can use. (We could take turns with it too, that way no one can say anyone's cheating) If you're interested in it, it's called Wheel Decide, it's actually quite handy. (And it goes up to 100 choices, so it has a good variety too) I have used it before to pick locations in OMB since I got tired of destroying the poor city every fight. (That's acually why Astro VS Star was in an amusement park and why Vul VS RSG was in Station Square ;P) Heck, I even got as far as an article spotlight before I decided to stop and ask. So I guess I'm asking if everyone's okay with the idea of having a featured user and featured character? And I'm also looking for opinions on 2 things in regards to the spotlight, Number 1,if we should have an article spotlight and Number 2, how many articles there should be if we do decide to have one. Now the limitations I propose to make it as fair as possible. When it comes to being a featured user, everyone gets a shot. (Even those who are banned, like Ztar or you know who) As for featured characters, that's a bit more tricky to figure out. (The best I came up with on my own was every user gets 2 possible characters that can be selected, and those 2 would be selected randomly per user) The article spotlight, if we decide we want it, wouldn't be limited to just characters or users. If anything, if would be a place for the fangames, fanfics, RPs, and all the other things to be on display and get a chance to shine. One last thing to think about, how long should we have a featured user, a featured character, and a paticular article spotlight? I would say that honestly, the featured user should be at least a month. (Trying to pick a new one every week or even 2 weeks would quickly wear out everyone, since anyone could win it multiple times in a row) Maybe a featured user for every season? (EG: Spring User, Summer User, Fall User, and Winter User) Featured character should only be for a week or 2 at a time, any less would be pointless and any more would be stretching it past plausible limits. (I guess we'll have to vote on 1 week or 2 weeks for this one) I think the article spotlight should change every 2 weeks as well, since trying to limit it to a single week would only rush everyone to vote within like 3 days. Anyway, that's all I wanted to ask. Yes, I know I'm getting pretty far ahead of myself with these plans, but I've always worked FAR in advance. (You think I'm joking? I was picking OMB's Season 9 and Season 10 fights while I was still writing Season 3's fights) Category:Blog posts